


Keeping Secrets

by ParkerStark, Ringshadow



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Phil is a Crossroads Demon, RP Log turned Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony performed the ritual to get the crossroads demon correctly...but the demon that showed up happens to be the man he wants back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> An RP based on [my Tony](http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com) and [the Wonderful Ringshadow's Phil Coulson](http://govthookercoulson.tumblr.com).

Tony looks like shit, because he pretty much hasn't stopped crying, and he's wearing Phil's hoodie because its the only thing that keeps him semi calm.

"... I kept a secret." Phil said, after a second.

"...Why does this not surprise me?" Tony crossed his arms, because he has no proof that this is actually Phil. Tony ran a hand through his hair, letting out a huff-laugh. "You look good." He gave him a bit of a bitter smile. Phil looks...fine. Completely put together. Tony's a wreck. Pepper and Happy have been staying at the house because they don't want him staying alone.

"Thanks. I guess." Phil sighed, folding his arms and drawing his brows together. "You look like shit." He said honestly.

He supposes he shouldn't be surprised. Tony looks to the bone exhausted and that's the least of it.

"Its been hard without you." Tony said, looking away. "Pepper and Happy have me on suicide watch as it is, and Clint has been practically forcefeeding me. Hero keeps running around trying to find you." he swallowed, and took a shuddering breath, looking back at Phil. "....Guess the reason I called a crossroads demon is moot now."

Phil's smile is bitter and sad because he never wanted Tony to be hurt let alone hurt that badly. "I suppose. This deal happened before I knew you, Tony. That said you aren't exactly the sort to believe in this stuff." He made a vague gesture at where the box is buried.

"I had a chance to get you back." Tony said after a minute. "I came to this world because of a magical object, it occurred to me the way to get you back might be the same.”

"So you can have ten years of having me back before the hellhounds start to bay?" He quirked a brow, the gravel behind him crunching as his own hound lurks. "You.. you would do that for me wouldn't you." He stepped closer, brow drawn together uncertainly, aching.

"Don't even have to think about it." Tony gave him a sad smile. "I'm nothing without you. I have trouble even getting up in the morning. I..." He choked off a sob. "I wake up and I expect you to be in the kitchen, or on the couch because you can't sleep and then I remember you're never coming home." Tony's crying now, and then he rubs his palms against his eyes, trying to calm down.

Phil is half the man he used to be, his soul bartered off but it still hits him just /how much he loves Tony how much he misses Tony/ and he stepped in and tossed his arms around him, burying his face and squeezing him close, eyes shutting tight.

Tony wrapped his arms around him, clutching his hands in Phil's clothes as tight as he can, sobbing into his shoulder. "Phil, I missed you so much..."

"I miss you." He murmured, the words bitter and strange. He's still getting used to how /inhuman/ he is in spite of being for almost all appearances human. "I miss you so much. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He pulled back slowly. "I just...like you said. You did it before you met me." He looked over him. Somethings different with Phil, he assumes whatever it is that makes him what it is. Its something that rings to that little part of Tony that's always seemed....connected to Phil. "So....my first plan for a deal isn't going to work, huh." He gave him a wry smile.

"That implies you have a second plan." He managed a smile, eyes red and black streaked.

"Have you ever known me to have only a single plan?" Tony asked, running a thumb lightly under his eye.

"Very true." He sighed and stepped away, unearthing the box and shaking it off. "Deal denied." He said lightly, then dropped it aside. "And /now/ I can kiss you."

"I can just keep going, Phil. I won't stop." Tony told him calmly. Not now that he knew where Phil was, what kind of deal he'd have to make.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He sighed. "Do you really think that they're going to let me off the hook because they aren't. New boss new life. Such that it is." He stepped in again, lacing two of their hands. "The hounds were at my heels." He says this very quietly. "But my death, well. Let's just say I have some things in store for Doctor Doom."

"Oh, I'm aware they aren't going to let you loose. That's not the plan now." Tony smiled calmly, squeezing his fingers, pulling them up to kiss the back of his hand. "I just want to make sure I end up where you are when I go."

"Ah. If only things were that easy. I'll talk to my boss." He leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Tony whimpered, kissing him back, trying to clutch him close, imprint this moment because he knew he may not get another.

Phil pushed in and let himself get into it, both arms tight around Tony, eyes slipping closed again.

Tony slowly pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "You...tell your 'Boss' that anything I have that he wants, he can have."

"Crowley. Asshole extraordinaire. But an interesting man as these things go." Phil snickered, nuzzling their noses together. "I'll talk to him. And maybe we can set something up where I visit you hm? I'm on this plane enough and missing you was my torment."

"Anything. I'll go anywhere. I'll happily live in a cardboard box for the rest of my life if it means I can see you." He smiled at him. "I love you. So much...."

"Keep the loft. Can you.. look after Clint and Nat for me?" It's a weird question and he knows it. "I can pop in on the rooftop as long as Jarvis doesn't come after me."

"Jarvis won't. I promise. I'm still in the loft, Pepper and Happy have just been staying with me. I've....I've been sleeping on the couch cause I keep breaking down when I go into the bedroom." He nodded. "Clint's been coming over to feed me...and I've caught up with Natasha once or Twice, but she's generally been her scary russian self and hidden away."

He kissed Tony softly. "I'm not who I used to be. But.. in spite of it all I still love you and if you want.. this in your life, I'll make it happen somehow."

"I will never not want you." Tony cupped his face, looking him right in the eyes, completely serious. "There is nothing you can do or be that I will not accept. That being said...I'll miss killing people with you." He chuckled.

"Oh I can still do that, darling." He smirked. "Very efficiently actually." He paused. "Oh. One thing." He caught Tony's hand and held it out sideways until it rested on the head of his hellhound. "She comes with me these days. Just so you're aware."

Tony blinked. He can't actually see her, but he smiled all the same. "Hello." He told her, rubbing his hand slightly. "I'm glad you have a companion." He told Phil. "And I'm not a big fan of efficient. I prefer...Killing messily and then you fucking me while we kill shot them."

"Oh please." Phil made a face, leaning on his dog. "I was always efficient before I met you, it shouldn't be surprising I am after. I remember, Tony." His smile goes kind of broken and sad. "Don't worry."

"No, shh...Don't make that face, I'm sorry." Tony feels like an asshole. "I'm so sorry." He hugged him again, clutching him close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He wrapped his arms around Tony again, swaying.

"I don't like it when you're sad." He mumbled, sighing softly.

"Don't worry about me." Phil nuzzled. "I just want you to do better at this point."

"Knowing I'll get to see you again...will go a long way." He smiled at him. "I love you."

"I'll work something out. Talk to my new boss." He smiled back. "I love you. Put something on the roof so I can let you know I'm here hm? I dont' want to come down the stairs and scare the piss out of Happy and Pepper."

"I'll try and get them out as soon as I can." Tony assured him. "And I'll make something. Promise."

He gave Tony a squeeze "Love all of you." He stepped away and passed Tony the box. "Put that somewhere safe."

Tony nodded, and watched Phil. "I'll be waiting." he said, mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Chin up." He said softly, then turned, singing softly as he strolled away and disappeared to whence he came.

Tony clutches the box to his chest, and then smiles, turning around to head back to the car. He has things to create.

Once he's off somewhere alone Phil falls apart just a bit, leaning on a wall in the dingy hallways that's hell now and sobbing to himself. It's not for too long and he shakes off after, prowling off to find Crowley.

Tony knows that Pepper and Happy are suspicious, but assumes that Clint or Natasha talk to them, because they act like nothings changed, even if Tony is smiling now and looks....like he's whole again. At least somewhat. 

The first thing he does is make an alarm that was vibrate on a bracelet around his wrist, to let him know when Phil is on the roof. He also lets Jarvis know that he doesn't need to video monitor their roof anymore. To just leave it dark, and Jarvis argues at first, but Tony makes him promise.

He smiled to himself, and sat back to wait for Phil to come see him again.


End file.
